The Lost Treasure
by Christinax899
Summary: This is basically a Bade fanfiction. After Beck and Jade broke up in The Worst Couple, I've been pretty upset, so I decided to make this fanfic! Well, it's rated K and it's clearly written in English...so, well, read on.
1. Jade Tells Her Story

THE LOST TREASURE

_Hi! So this is my first fanfic ever and although I'm really psyched, I'm super nervous. I don't know whether I'm a spectacular writer or not, so I'm definitely keeping my fingers (and toes) crossed. Basically, this is a Bade fanfic, and I'm quite bored so I'm writing this. Please read it and review it! That is, if you want to. _

* * *

"For the last time: NO!" Jade yelled at Sinjin. Jade was furious with him. How dare he even _touch_ her precious scissors? They were _hers_, and she never gave him the permission to touch them.

"Jade, I promise I'll give it back IF you go out with me!" Sinjin said, running after Sinjin.

Jade whirled around and glared at Sinjin. "I will NOT go out with you even if it means getting my favorite scissors back!" Oh, I'm such a fool, she thought as she walked away angrily. Sinjin had failed to win her heart yet again and she had lost her best pair of scissors. They were the same scissors Beck had given her when they were dating. Forget about Beck, she thought. But she couldn't.

Suddenly, she saw Tori. She ran up to her.

"Tori," she said.

"Oh, hi," Tori said, eyeing Jade suspiciously. She looked worried and upset. What was wrong?

"Listen," Jade started, "I need to know where Cat is. Now."

"Um, okay," Tori said. "I think she's eating lunch, but why…"

"Thanks, Tori," Jade said and ran off.

Jade was acting really weird.

Tori stared at the spot where Jade had been standing and shrugged. Jade had problems. But this was just…unnatural.

Jade finally found Cat at the Asphalt Café. She smiled when she saw Cat. Even though Cat was really stupid and crazy, she understood Jade's feelings. She understood everything.

She quickly hid her smile and walked up to Cat. This was horrible. Everything was wrong. It was happening again, and Tori could've helped…

"Cat," Jade said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi, Jade!" Cat said, giggling. "Taco?"

"No thanks, Cat," Jade answered. She was too nervous to eat a taco. She felt so upset at that moment, she even felt sorry for teasing Cat about her being a vegan and forcing her to eat a taco. Now, Cat was offering _her_ a taco. She just wanted to hug Cat, but she couldn't. She didn't understand why she couldn't.

Cat frowned. She knew something was wrong. "Jade?"

"Cat, I wanted to tell you something really important," Jade said quickly. "I can't keep it bottled up forever, you'd find out anyway. It's just that nowadays I feel so upset, I can't sleep at night and nothing feels right anymore. It's like a part of me is missing, a really important part which I miss. Badly."

"Calm down, Jade," Cat said. She knew when to be her bubbly, insane self, and she knew when Jade needed help. Jade definitely needed help, she needed help now.

She missed Beck.

* * *

_So that was the first chapter, guys! How was that? The second one will be coming soon, so look out for it. Thanks and enjoy! :)_


	2. The New Girl and a Possibly Fun Party

THE LOST TREASURE: PART II

_I am BAAAACK! So how was the first one? Well, who cares, just review it if you like it._

* * *

"Jade, you still like Beck, don't you?" Cat asked slowly.

"Of course I do, Cat!" Jade said, getting annoyed. She deserved to be annoyed, how could Cat be so stupid?

"Okay, okay, don't get mad!" Cat said, pouting.

For the first time ever, Jade felt this unusual guiltiness. She felt guilty for being mean to both Cat Valentine and Tori Vega. Who am I kidding, she thought, no one gives a damn about me. Why should _I_ care about them?

Cat stared at Jade. She looked different—sadder, more tired. She didn't look really healthy.

"Listen, Jade," she said, "it's Sikowitz's class now, so if you're coming…"

"I am," Jade said, "just give me some time."

"Kay-kay," Cat said and walked away.

Now Jade was all alone. She felt alone, too. What if Beck didn't want her back at all? What if she was just in love with a person who didn't care about her at all?

She pulled out her red PearPhone and started a new message. This is what it said:

'_Hi, Beck. I was just wondering if you'd like to meet me at Nozu this Saturday. Will you? I want to talk to you about some things. I know we broke up and all that, but anyway. Please?'_

She stared at the text message. It wasn't like her. When Beck had been hers, she'd been capable of writing all kinds of silly threats and rude words in her texts to Beck. She just couldn't hit 'Send'. Blinking once, she switched off her phone and went to class.

She was late. She entered and took a seat at the back of the class. Sikowitz looked at her. "Hello, Jade!" he grinned.

"Yeah, what?" Jade sneered in return. "If you're expecting me to give you a coconut, well, I'm sorry. Why don't you ask the class pet, a.k.a. Tori?"

"Hey!" Tori protested.

"Hahaha," Cat laughed. " 'Tori' rhymes with 'sorry'. Hahaha!"

Jade glared at Cat, but inside she was laughing. Cat could go from super-serious to super-stupid in seconds.

Jade glanced across the class at Beck. She wanted him back desperately now. It is impossible to be close to something when that thing keeps slipping through your fingers; always out of reach.

Beck kept on flirting with this girl who sat behind him. She was known as a 'shrugger', but clearly Beck doesn't think she is _just_ a shrugger. Her name was, what, Daphne? Dani? Something strange like that. Then again, it wasn't a nice name, whatever it was. Jade was a much better name.

Soon class was over. Tori started walking out the door, but then she saw Jade. Jade kept fiddling with the rings on her hand, and saying words which Tori never dared to use.

Jade finally noticed Tori and looked up. Tori smiled awkwardly. "Hi, um, Jade," she swallowed. "Listen, you're acting really weird today."

"Go away, Vega," Jade snapped. She didn't need Tori meddling in her business.

"But why are you acting like this?" Tori asked, sitting down next to Jade.

"I said 'go away'," Jade said, glaring at Tori.

"N-not until you tell me why you're acting this way," Tori argued.

"It doesn't _matter_, Tori!" Jade yelled. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Fine," Tori said, getting up. "Don't tell me. I'll just leave."

She walked out of the door. Jade sat in silence for a few minutes and looked at the minutes ticking by. She would probably be late for her next class, but she didn't care. She looked at her arms. The _'Jade West + Beck Oliver = True Love'_ tattoo was the only one she had really wanted to get.

And no one knew this about her, but every single piercing she had got was for one special moment shared with Beck. The piercing on top of her right eyebrow was the one she got after they watched _The Scissoring_ together. The one beneath her eyebrow was the one she got the day after they went ice skating together. But the one on her nose—that was the one she loved the most. She got that after their first date together. She still remembered it.

How old were they? Fourteen? Fifteen? They were perfect for each other at that moment. Jade took Beck for granted. Who knew that it would turn out this way?

She got up and walked out of the door. No one cared. Why should she?

Soon after she shut the door, she saw Beck. He was next to his locker, kissing that girl. Whatever her name was. Jade was absolutely livid now. She ran to the girls' washroom and got into a stall. She told herself not to cry, that this was the most stupid thing to cry about. She breathed in and out slowly. She had no idea what to do. What had she done? She shouldn't have broken up with beck in the first place. Tori and Cat weren't there for her—she was completely alone this time.

She wiped her face with some toilet paper and walked out.

* * *

Several hours later, she was sitting at home and studying a play for Sikowitz's class. It was called _The Lunar Rainforest._ For the first time in days, she was not thinking about Beck. She was thinking about Jonah and Jeremiah, two twelve-year-old boys who had journeyed into a magical land.

She was thinking about the mermaid princess Penelope who had tricked them into falling through a dark, magical portal. Her favorite part was the part in which Læla, the evil girl monster bit off part of Jeremiah's leg. It was hilarious for her.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. It was Cat.

"Hi, Jade!"

"Look, Cat, I'm seriously busy," Jade said rudely. "If you could stop bothering me…"

"Jade, listen to me," Cat said. "We are having a party tomorrow at Tori's place. Will you come?"

Jade was annoyed with everyone and everything in her life (except for her scissors and coffee) at that moment. Cat knew that, but she _still_ expected her to come to a party?

"_Cat!_" she screamed. She couldn't stop herself: she started crying. "How can you expect me to come to a party at this point in my life? You know how I feel, Cat. You know what I'm going through."

"Jade?" Cat asked. "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am crying, you stupid Cat!" she yelled. She was about to hang up when Cat said something she'd never expected Cat to say.

"But I'm doing this for you," she said quietly. "The party was planned to cheer you up. I just want you to be happy, not closed-up and hurt. Tori knows what you're sad about. She's the one who wanted to invite you over for a party."

Jade was silent for a few seconds. She couldn't believe that Cat had done this for her. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Does Beck know?" she mumbled.

"What?" Cat asked.

"I asked you if Beck knows," Jade said a little louder.

"He doesn't know why we're having a party," Cat said. "We just told him that it's a get-together. Don't worry, he doesn't know how you feel either."

"All right," she said. "I'll be there."

"Kay-kay," Cat said. "Bye."

"Wait," Jade said. She had almost forgotten something.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"Who all are coming? Do they all know?" Jade asked.

"Know about what?" Cat asked.

"You know, Cat," Jade sighed impatiently. "About…Beck. And me."

"Well," Cat began, "I'll be there with Tori, Robbie's coming, André's coming and Beck's coming. But only Tori and I know about how you feel."

"Are you sure Beck's _girlfriend_ isn't coming?" Jade asked, annoyed. She hated the sight of that girl. "Beck has a girlfriend?" Cat asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that girl—Daphne, Dani…whatever her name is," Jade said. She hated the name as well.

"Really, Jade," Cat said. "I'm pretty sure I know who's coming and who's not coming. Besides, Beck's not told us anything, so we've assumed that he's going to be alone."

Jade smiled. It was fine with her as long as Beck was alone.

"Thank you, Cat," she said awkwardly. "Thank you."

"No problem, Jade," Cat giggled. "Oh! Did you know that cars run on petroleum?"

"Um…" Jade began, but she was cut off by Cat.

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed. "I thought that cars used rose water as fuel! Hahahahaha!"

"Okay, Cat," Jade said. "Now shut up." She smiled wickedly as she hung up. Cat was a ridiculous person and sometimes it was fun to be mean to her.

Jade stared at herself in the mirror. She had to wash her face and finish the play. She had a lot to do. She had to do everything before it was too late.

* * *

_Oooooooooooooooooookay! So that was the second chapter! Please tell me what you think :)_

_P.S. You know that play Jade was studying? The one about Jeremiah and Jonah? Well, that was a story I had written called _The Lunar Rainforest. _It was about Jeremiah and Jonah (as you have just read), two brothers who walk through a door with a 'No Entry' sign on it. They walk into the Lunar Rainforest, where they basically meet Penelope the mermaid, Læla the girl monster and others. I hope you liked that. I spent hours working on it lol. xD But anyway, I'll be writing about the party later!_

_~Christinax899_


	3. Party Gifts

THE LOST TREASURE: PART III

_I am back with the third chapter of _The Lost Treasure. _It seems pretty good so far, I'm impressed with myself. Jade finally decided to go to the party, and there will be some twists and turns—maybe even Beck or Jade wouldn't have expected them…_

_For newcomers and people who have never made fanfictions before: _

_I recommend you write a story about someone who you are just like or whose feelings you feel are easy to understand. For example, although I'm a bigger fan of Cabbie, I completely understand Jade's feelings most of the time and, tbh, I'm a lot like her lol. After you write that one, you can try writing other stuff which you think will be fun to write. Remember—something that may seem fun at first can turn out to be difficult and sometimes boring once you start it. So choose wisely._

_Read on, folks, and please do review._

* * *

Jade woke up with a start. Nightmares, again. All of her nightmares were about the same thing—Robbie stealing her scissors and then Beck vomiting on her. They scared her. But they disgusted and amused her way more.

"Wake up, Jade!" yelled her grandmother from the other room. Ugh, Jade thought, why the hell is she my grandmother?

She got up. Half an hour later, she was in her car, driving to school. She sang along to most of the songs that were playing on the radio.

"Who'd care about their boyfriend," Jade laughed, "on such an amazing day?"

It wasn't really an amazing day. It was an unusually stormy day in Los Angeles. But Jade loved it.

Jade's mean side was finally starting to come out a bit. She wasn't as silly and girly as she had been the day before. She had _actually_ cried about a boy? That was so unlike her.

When she got to school, she walked over to her locker and felt the scissors. They were beautiful and smooth, as usual. She opened it and pulled out a pile of books.

"Hi, Jade," she heard a voice say. She shut her locker. Behind it stood Tori. Jade curled her lips. "What do you want, Vega?" she asked.

Tori frowned at Jade's rude behavior. "Well, Cat told me everything…"

"Cat wasn't supposed to tell you anything in the first place!" Jade yelled. "You weren't supposed to know and to be honest, I don't _need_ a cheering-up party. I can manage."

She started walking away, biting her lip. She shouldn't have said that. She could've just gone with it. And now she regretted being mean to Tori. She turned around.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just…got a little unhappy and annoyed. I'm really frustrated with Beck, Cat, you…I'm sorry." Jade held up her hand. "Truce? For now?"

Tori looked taken aback. Jade smiled her sly smile. Tori wondered whether to fall for it or not—Jade West smiling like that was never a good thing.

In the end she gave in. "Kay," she said, shaking hands with Jade.

"Good," Jade said. "I want to know some things, Tori."

"Yeah?" Tori asked. "What?"

"Is Beck," Jade paused to see if anyone was looking. She gulped and continued, "Is he dating anyone currently?"

Tori swallowed. Should I tell her? she thought.

"No," Tori lied. "No, he's not."

"Great," Jade said. "Now I can finally talk to him."

"Um," Tori said, her voice quivering, "why don't you wait till tonight?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade snapped.

She started walking away, but she stopped.

"Actually," she said slowly, "and I hate to admit this—but you're right. I mean, what is someone overhears my silly words? I'm probably going to stumble over them and make a fool of myself. Seriously, you know what I mean, right?" Jade said in a rush.

"Um, yeah," Tori said, giving a forced laugh.

"Ugh," Jade said impatiently, rolling her eyes. "Forget it."

"Hi!" Cat said suddenly.

"Whoa, Cat!" Tori said, laughing. "You startled me."

"Ahaha," she said.

"I wasn't startled," Jade said, as if she was really proud of it.

Cat made a puppy dog face.

"Don't try that on me," she snapped.

"Hey, Jade," André said, grinning. "I brought ya a li'l present. Cost me ten bucks."

"What is it?" Tori asked as Cat passed the bag to Jade.

"Oh my God," Jade said, covering her mouth in shock. "Wow, André. I can't believe you…"

"Oh, it's nothin'," André said, smiling.

"Seriously, Jade," Tori said with a cheeky grin, "what is it?"

Jade pulled out a huge pair of sparkly, black scissors. Along with it was a card.

"What—who…who's this from?" Jade asked, her voice cracking.

"Are you crying?" Tori asked, concerned.

"N-no, I'm…I'm just—surprised," Jade said finally. "I guess I didn't expect this."

She opened the card and read aloud:

" '_Dear Jade,_

_We want you to know that it's perfectly fine to feel this way. We want you to be happy and we hope nothing happens to you that may harm or hurt you. Remember that we'll always be on your side no matter what you think of us._

_From,_

_Cat_

_Andre_

_Tori_

_Robbie.'"_

Jade was speechless. She looked up. "You guys…you did all this for…me?" Jade asked, her voice shaking slightly.

They all smiled. Tori laughed. "We had a tough time deciding which pair of scissors to buy you." André looked at Jade and grinned. "Finally, I decided that we should buy you those."

"Now, now, André," Tori said, looking at André sternly. "We mustn't take credit for another's ideas, plans or gift."

"_I _bought it," Cat whined.

Jade wasn't listening to them. She looked at the card. It was made using some hard paper and felt. There were also pipe cleaner flowers (which looked wilted. Jade liked that effect). But something was missing.

"Beck didn't sign?" she asked, looking at them.

The three arguing people looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"There…there's P.S.," Tori said slowly.

"Where?" Jade asked.

"Right…over…there," Tori said, turning the card over so that the back was facing Jade.

Jade read it, this time in her head.

_P.S. About the name that's missing…well, we hope you finally realize what you want and get it by any means like you normally do._

Jade stared at her feet and shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, "I'm fine."

She looked up at the three of them. "So when's the party?"

"It's at 4:30 at Tori's place," Cat said. "We have loads of games!"

"Wow, I'm so excited," Jade said in a bored voice and rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Jade," André said.

"What?" Jade asked.

André lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know how you feel about Beck. It's perfectly okay. Seriously. Don't feel hurt because I respect your opinion and you should know that you're wonderful, even without Beck."

Jade really liked André's sweet and honest personality. She always though he was…different. He wasn't like Tori, Tori was _way_ too normal. He wasn't like Cat, Cat was way too _abnormal_. He wasn't like Robbie, Robbie was a nerd. And socially awkward. And boring. He wasn't like Beck, for sure. André was André. He wasn't like anyone else.

"Thanks, André," Jade said, smiling. "That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you think so," André said.

* * *

"Thanks, Cat," Jade said when she got back home. Cat had dropped her off.

"Ahahaha," Cat replied and waved dreamily.

"Okay then," Jade said after a two-second awkward silence. "Bye."

"Bye!" Cat said and drove off. Jade entered her house.

"Jade!" her grandma called. "Do you have enough chocolate?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, grandma!" Jade yelled in reply and went upstairs. Once she was in her room, she shut the door and leaned against it. The party was at 4:30. She had less than an hour to get ready. She quickly changed into a black dress which looked a lot like Natalie Portman's outfit from _Black Swan_. Jade liked it.

She put it on and slipped on her black high heels. After curling her hair, she applied some eyeliner, powdered her face and applied a lot of mascara. She dabbed herself with some perfume and applied some dark, romantic lipstick. Finally, after putting on a ruby necklace and some pearl earrings, she was ready.

She looked like a girl in a Halloween costume. She didn't look normal. And that was probably why she loved it.

She sang along to most of the rock songs on the radio, sometimes singing the swear words as well. Finally, she reached Tori's house.

"Oh, hi Jade!" Tori said when she opened the door. "Come inside!"

"Yeah, I have no choice," Jade said bitterly.

"Oh, come on," Tori said. "It'll be fun. Won't it, Cat?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Cat said, staring at her phone and laughing at some video she was watching. "Ahahaha," she giggled and turned towards Jade and Tori. "The cow jump over the moon! Ahahaha. That's so funny."

Jade gave Tori a look.

"It'll be fun," Tori said, patting Jade on the back.

Soon, André entered, followed by Robbie.

"Hey, Jade," André said and shook hands with Jade.

"Hi," Jade said, looking at André as if she wanted to tear his flesh. Jade was in a good mood, and when she was in a good mood, she liked being mean and dangerous.

"Um, hi, Jade," Robbie said. For a second, he stared at Jade and then ran away.

Jade looked pleased.

Finally, Tori announced that they were going to watch a movie. Jade sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. Cat sat down next to her and André sat next to Cat. Robbie timidly sat down on one of the couches. Cat was still watching videos on her phone. The current video was _Rock-a-by Baby_. Jade, Tori, Robbie and André had to listen to her say "Ahahaha," for five minutes, until Tori interrupted her.

"Cat," Tori said.

"Ahahaha," Cat replied.

"Cat!" Tori shouted.

"Whatty?" Cat asked, still staring at her phone.

"We're starting the movie," Tori said.

"Okay!" Cat said, and played _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ on her phone and laughing every five seconds.

"NO!" Jade screamed and snatched her phone. She switched it off and threw it in the dustbin.

"My PearPhone!" Cat whined.

"You'll get it back," Jade snapped and sat down. She looked at Tori. "What movie?"

Tori grinned. "A surprise," she laughed.

She pressed PLAY and the movie began.

'_Long ago, in the deep woods of Transylvania, there was a hut. The hut was invisible to all the normal citizens of Transylvania…'_

"Oh, no you didn't…" Jade whispered, a broad grin on her face. "I cannot believe you actually bought _The Scissoring._"

"It wasn't much," Tori said modestly.

"Yeah, it was," Cat said. "Since this is Blu-Ray, it's $20."

"_Shut up, Cat!_" Tori hissed.

"Ahahaha?" Cat said awkwardly.

They continued watching it. By the time they were one hour into the movie, André was dropping all his popcorn thanks to all the scary scenes, Robbie was hiding his face, Cat was crying, Tori was snoring. Jade was the only person in the room who wasn't disturbed by the screaming, blood and violence in the movie. Well, other than Tori, who was fast asleep.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Tori woke up, screaming, "Wahahaha!"

The bell rang again. "I'm coming!" she yelled and ran.

"Who is it?" Cat asked curiously.

"Can that person save us from this horrible movie?" Robbie asked, now crying.

"Oh, shut up, Robbie," Jade said, waving her hand. "Even Anne Hathaway couldn't have done the role of Jessica. You know, the Scissorer."

Tori opened the door. Outside stood Beck. And someone else.

"Um, hey," Tori said, smiling awkwardly and waving her hand.

"Hi," Beck grinned. "Can we come in?"

Jade froze. She turned to the door slowly. She didn't care about _The Scissoring_. Did Beck say "we"?

"Who is it?" Jade asked softly.

"Sure," Tori smiled.

"Thanks," Beck said, entering. "Sorry we're late."

"That's okay, there's plenty of time till midnight," Tori said, letting them in.

Jade was too shocked to speak. He had actually brought…her?

Tori quickly started explaining. "Well, everyone, this is Daphne. She's Beck's date."

"Hi!" everyone said. Everyone except for Jade.

"I'm in hell," Jade said instead.

* * *

Half an hour later, once the movie was over (which Jade didn't enjoy as much as usual), it was time for eating.

"Well, I've made spaghetti tacos, spicy tuna balls _and_ I've ordered a special treat from Nozu," Tori said, smiling.

"That's delicious!" Daphne said, flipping her blonde hair. "I've always _loved_ sushi."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna love it more since _he's _with you," Jade sneered.

"Jade…" Tori said and gave her a Look.

"Fine, whatever," Jade sighed.

"Hey Jade," Beck said.

"Don't talk to me if you know what's right for you," Jade said and walked away.

She walked to Tori.

"You…you…" she hissed. "_You've ruined my life!_"

"Calm down, Jade," Tori said, unsure. "For all you know, she might turn out to be a good person, right Cat?"

"Yeah, ahahaha," Cat said, staring at her phone.

"She'll turn out to be a good person," Tori smiled.

"She won't," Jade said. "I don't think so."

"She will, Jade!" Tori protested.

"Listen to me," Jade said. "I don't think I deserve this, Tori. I don't want to live like this forever. I want Beck. I want him back and I don't know how to get him. This party was the only way I had to tell him I loved him. I don't think he loves me back, Tori. He's just trying to…"

"I'll tell you what he's trying to do," Tori said angrily. "I bet right now he's regretting ever dumping you. He's just trying to move on. He likes you a lot, Jade. I know he does."

This didn't satisfy Jade. She looked at Tori coldly. "Sorry," she said. "I know what I want." She looked over Tori's shoulder. Daphne and Beck were kissing. "And I definitely don't want this."

"But, listen to me…"

"I don't give a damn about what you think, Vega!" Jade yelled.

Everyone stared at them.

"Just a friendly conversation," Tori explained. Everyone started talking again. Tori turned back to Jade. "Okay, then I don't care either. Do what you want. Just remember that I'm not always with you, and neither is Cat. So stop depending on us."

Jade felt more alone then ever.

* * *

_Okay, okay. Just to clarify - I haven't made the movie _The Scissoring_ even though I wish I could tell you that I have. I just made up the commentary and the character 'Jessica', so don't ask me questions about the movie, characters etc. etc._

_Thank you for your kind reviews and please review more!_

_~Christinax899_


	4. Jade Gets What She Wants

THE LOST TREASURE IV

_Hellooo, long time no see. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it sooner, but here's the big news: this is most probably the last chapter of my lovely fanfiction. :( I will be starting on a VERY exciting Cabbie fanfiction after this, so keep your eyes out for it! :D_

_Well, let's begin, shall we?_

* * *

Daphne's blonde hair, big eyes and pearly white teeth made her look so much like a Barbie doll, even Jade found it frightening.

Jade just sat on the sofa and watched everyone dance. Cat and Robbie were dancing in the corner, André and Tori were eating the remaining sushi and Beck and Daphne…well, it's pretty obvious what _they_ were doing.

Jade got up from the sofa and went to get herself a drink. A drink's gonna help, she thought.

Turns out, Beck wanted a drink too.

"Hi, Jade," Beck said, hesitating a little bit. "I noticed that you haven't said 'hi' to me."

Jade tried to glare at Beck, but she couldn't help smile a little bit. She tried to be sarcastic. "Well, Beck, I just thought you were having so much fun with your girly friend out there and I didn't want to interrupt. I thought you'd grown up. Wouldn't you rather sit there and kiss her? Wouldn't you, Beck?"

Beck blushed. "I…"

"Speechless, are you? Jade got your tongue?" Jade asked. "Come, let me meet her myself."

Before Beck could say anything, Jade was walking up to Daphne. Daphne was smiling broadly and flirting with André.

"Wow," she laughed. "You've done so many awesome things, André."

"Whoa," Jade said, stopping in her tracks. Beck stopped behind her.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Seems like your lovely little friend works fast," Jade smirked.

Beck looked at Daphne in shock. Daphne was talking to André in a very flirty voice and André looked pretty uneasy. André caught sight of Jade, who was still smirking, and Beck, who was still staring at the scene with a shocked expression on his face. André made a face, which conveyed his message almost immediately. At least, Jade and Beck understood the meaning almost immediately.

Unfortunately, Daphne noticed the look on André's face, and turned around immediately to see Beck, Jade and Cat staring at her (Cat had decided she wanted to irritate Jade, and then started staring at Daphne and André along with them).

Daphne's face immediately changed from a bright, wide grin to a frowning, guilty face.

"Beck!" she said, frantically. "Beck, guess what? André can play the piano!"

"He knew that, gank," Jade snapped angrily. "Now explain what's going on."

"What-what's going…?" Daphne asked, looking worried. "What do you mean, going on?"

"You were just having a little…_conversation_," Jade said, "with our lovely friend André out there. Weren't you? Weren't you, _Daphne_?"

"Oh yeah," Daphne said, acting normal. "We were discussing our music tastes. He promised to play the piano for me. Right André?"

"I'm Cat," Cat giggled.

"Um…" Daphne looked at Cat, wondering what to say.

"Ignore her," Jade said angrily. "You were flirting with André, right?"

"Me? No way!" she spluttered, laughing.

Jade, Cat and Beck gave her the Look.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's true," Daphne sighed. "I don't love you. I just thought it'd be cool to date you, since you're not like me."

"_Cool_?" Jade sneered. "You date a person because you love him, not because you think he's _cool_. Well, that too."

Daphne's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry Beck," she whispered. "I've betrayed you."

She ran out of the back door of Tori's house, sobbing.

"She's gone?" Tori asked, looking a little relieved.

"Yeah, she's definitely gone," Jade said, falling onto the couch, "which basically means that _I'm _going to be ruining this party now."

Robbie and André groaned, Beck laughed, and Tori, Jade and Cat shared a smile.

* * *

Jade had a good time for the rest of the party. There was no Daphne to enrage her, no kissing to make her feel left out or jealous, and even Cat didn't seem to bother her. For the first time in days, she was happy.

"Now that she's gone, let's party even harder!" Tori laughed. She called up Nozu to order more sushi. "Yeah, that'll be some more salmon…oh, and some California rolls…"

Jade got up from the couch to get another soda. Suddenly, she felt the urge to go outside and get some fresh air.

"Hey, Tori, can I go and get some fresh air?" Jade asked. Normally, she wouldn't have asked her what to do, but she didn't want them to think that she had randomly disappeared.

"Uh, just give me a second, please," Tori said to the person on the phone. Keeping it down, she said, "Sure, but…"

"Thanks," Jade said and walked out.

She sat outside for a while, watching the trees sway in the breeze. She sipped her soda.

"Wow," she said aloud. "That went well."

"What went well?"

Jade turned around. It was Beck, looking her in the eye and smiling.

"Oh, lookie there! Is that wittle Becky? Is that wittle Becky?" Jade teased.

"Very funny Jade," Beck laughed. "Very funny."

He sat down next to her. Jade shifted a little.

"You've been pretty subdued today. What's wrong with my Jade?" Beck smirked.

Jade turned sharply to look at him. "_Your_ Jade? Since when was I _yours_? I am my own person, Beck! You can't control me."

"I'm not doing that, am I?" Beck asked softly.

"Yeah, but…listen," Jade said. "I was pretty annoyed during the party. That stupid Daphne just had to come, didn't she? And by arriving, she ruined my LIFE. It sucks to be me. I have to go around everyday, suffering all the hate and pain I receive—"

"I thought it was you who inflicted the pain," Beck grinned.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" Jade asked. "It's not easy to watch you kiss Daphne."

Immediately Jade covered her mouth. Why did she have to ruin everything?

"I-I'm sorry Beck," she stammered. "That's not what I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, Beck's lips were already on hers. For that one moment, it felt like she was finally free. Like she was never her old self, and she was back to being with Beck, and they were in love again.

When they finally stopped, Jade stared into Beck's eyes. They were calm, and he smiled back at her as if she were the most beautiful thing on Earth. Like he had been lucky to find someone as wonderful as her. Like she was his most precious treasure.

"I love you Beck," Jade said.

"So do I," Beck said.

"You were my lost treasure," Jade whispered, "and now I've found you again."

* * *

_Great, that's the end! Woo-hoo! Finally I don't have to be worried about this anymore. :D_

_So that be it, and I will most definitely write more. Goodbye and have a nice day! :3_

_~Christinax899_


End file.
